PayBack Of  Enlightenmentchapter
by goldengirl62
Summary: The redemption of Jacob allowing his love for Bella to shine. Yeah he hurt her bad, but he will make it up to her.He hopes. especially while he hurt her, he had imprinted on her. Jacob/Bella. This is really to redeem Jacob in the eyes of my friends and I.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. We know that Jacob would never act this way, he has too much respect for his self and Bella. He has honor for his father and his people. Women are treated with love and sensuality. This is just something a few friends and I wanted to do to redeem Jacob in their eyes. This will be three to five chapters. A true reaction from Bella when certain things happen.**

PayBack Of Enlightenment

Enough is enough

(Bella's POV)

I trudged through my house and up the stairs weary and tired, but in a way lightened, I have finally come to the decision of where my future hold and it's not with Edward and the Cullens. Putting my things on the floor by my bed, I sat with my head in my hand and took a deep breath. I still could not understand how I could allow myself be so charmed by a soul less man, what is my mind shield for if not to protect me from that.

Thank God, I had this one day away from them, a day I demanded to have to get away from all that wedding planning. It was enough to clear the fog from my mind and realize what a huge mistake I was making. I still haven't told the Edward of my decision, but I will later, I'm suppose to go over there for the final fitting of my gown.

At times like this, I truly miss my mom and wish she were here to talk to. The thought of my mom reminds me I haven't emailed her in two days and better do that now.

Getting up I made my way to my computer and logged into my email. Yep, there is two from her and one from Chloe? Jacob's friend. Why should she email me? I decided to open it first, it could be an emergency, Jacob could be in some kind of trouble.

_Bella_

_Please meet on the cliff in La Push, you know the one the boys use to jump from. It is very important that I speak with you. be there at 4:30 today. It's about Jacob._

_Chloe._

Now I was worried, looking at my watch I noticed I had just 45 minutes to get there. I grabbed my keys and in five minutes, I was on my way. I got there one minute over the time limit, but what I saw what I got there, made my blood run cold.

He was here alright and so was Chloe, but the position they were in made my blood run cold and the way he looked at me when he realized I was there made me almost hate my best friend, the man I truly love. The only thing that prevented me from being with him was my fear of him imprinting and leaving me, but I had decided he was worth it, even one day with him was worth it, but now I know he is not, he told me he doesn't love this girl, that she has been with most of men on the rez, but here he is, having sex with her on a mountain and they set me up to see.

With precise movement, I turned my back on him, closing my heart to him, deciding then and there I will marry Edward, after all, I am almost like one of them now, dead inside. Yeah, I know I have done some stupid things that caused Jake pain, but nothing I have done could ever hurt as much as what I just witnessed and I have never hurt him intentionally.

Forgiveness, if I give it, will be hard and long in coming.

When I got back to my truck, I got in and drove straight to the Cullens; I know I will be early, but who cares.

Parking my truck in front of their house, Alice met me at the door.

"Hey Bella, you're early. Are you okay?" she greeted in phony concern. I know all she cares about is that I don't leave her brother.

"What, you couldn't see what I just went through, or part of it?" I answered, irritated, and walked by her making my way up the stairs, with her following.

"You know I can't see once you have made your mind up to go to La Push."

"You saw where I was going and you didn't send your brother to stop me, as usual?" I said walking into her room.

She looked guilty. "You moved a little too fast, besides, he went hunting and I really didn't think I could stop you."

I didn't reply to that. "Well let's get this over with. Where is the dress?" I asked

"It's in the closet." Just then, the doorbell chimed through the house. "I'll be right back." She said and left.

I got the dress, got out my clothes and put it on. I heard the door open behind me. "Could you get the buttons Alice? I can't reach them all."

I felt hands on my back, but it was definitely not Alice, then a kiss. I violently turned around and came face to face with Jacob.

"Hello Bells." He said, looking sheepish and guilty.

Hello? Yeah right. I did not feel like being nice, I felt hurt and dead cold.

"Let's get something straight Jacob black, after having your hands and mouth on that girl, keep it off me, I don't know what you could have contracted." I took a deep breath. "You hurt me, hurt in a way my worst enemy would not deserve."

"What were you doing up there anyway, Bells?" he pushed is hand through his hair. "I did not mean for you to see that or to hurt you." He said in frustration.

"I know I should not have a say in who you see or what you do, but you told me you did not love that girl. But from what I saw, you must love her."

"I don't love her. " he said almost in a whisper. "But I decided to try something with her."

I shook my head. "I can't believe that the Jacob I know would become one of those men who believe they can do those kinds of things because, hey I'm a guy."

"It wasn't like that." He said angrily. Then calm "I thought I should have some practice just in case I found someone to love the way I love you, but when you came to the cliff today and I looked into your eyes something changed. I left her there and came after you."

"What would have been wrong with learning with someone you love?" This is a waste of time "You know what, it is not my business, but next time you decide to debauch yourself in that way, tell the girl don't invite me, I am not a fan of voyeurism and exhitionism." I shook my head, and looked him in the eyes.

Then I thought of something. "I hope for your sake you used some kind of protection."

He didn't reply, but by the look on his face, that would be a no.

This wasn't my concern, not anymore "I love you Jacob, and care about what happens to you, but as a person, I don't like you very much right now, so please leave.

I ripped off the gown and put my own clothes back on.

"You still coming to the bonfire tonight?" He asked. He has to be kidding me.

How dare him, coming to the house while I was trying on my wedding dress, putting his hands on me, putting his mouth on my back. He had a lot of nerve, as if I did not see, forced to watch him and his girl of the moment, on that hill getting it on.

Did he really think that after he had looked up at me and grinned as if he enjoyed my pain, I would be ecstatic to see him? Yeah, I loved him more than I ever thought possible, and I know I caused him pain, though unwilling. However, nothing like the pain he has caused me.

Well, enough is enough.

I'm sure he was surprised when I ripped off the wedding dress and redressed in my jeans and t-shirt, then stormed out of there without saying anything to anyone, except to tell Jacob to get his damn hands off me, when he tried to stop me, jumped in my truck and got the heck out of there.

Inviting me to a barbecue down at the rez tonight, please, did he think I would be so grateful, I would forget the pain he caused me, the way he enjoyed my pain? Oh, I will be at that barbecue, it's time for me to live a little.

I pulled up into my driveway and was relieved to see that my dad wasn't home yet. I did not feel like answering any questions about Edward, the wedding or anything. I stepped out of my truck, looked up at my window, and knew he was there.

I knew Alice would contact him and he would run to my house as soon as I left. Good, because I have some things to say and it is better said on my own turf.

I slowly walked to my front door and tried to get the words right in my mind about what I would say, how would I break this news to him. I don't want to hurt him, but I have realized that I don't love him enough give up everything in my life that made me who I am, I don't want to outlive everyone I love and someday I want to have babies, to feel life growing in me.

I unlocked my door and let myself in, closing it behind me; I rested my back against it for a minute, took a deep breath, and then made my way upstairs. Walking in my room, I went over and sat on my bed, I knew he was sitting on that rocking chair, but I still did not look at him.

"Bella?" He got up, walked over to the bed, and sat by me. "I know what you're going to say, I should have seen this coming when Alice said your future wasn't clear anymore."

I turned and face him. I would have asked him about that, but why? I already knew what he meant. Alice has been hinting at the same thing to me for a while now.

"I'm sorry Edward; I really never meant to hurt you. I was going to marry you, because I said I would, but I just can't Edward. I just don't love you that way anymore."

I really felt bad, but I have been trying to please everyone for so long that I ended up hurting many people, but most of all, I hurt myself.

"I guess a lot had changed when I left." He said almost sadly

"You got very close to Jacob black." It was not a question

"Yes" I did not really feel like talking right now, there was so much on my mind I need to think about.

"Are you in love with him? Are you leaving me for him?"

Though it sounded like a question, he said it more like a statement

"Yes I love him, more than I thought, but no, I'm not leaving you for him."

God, I didn't feel like talking about this now. I just want this day to get my thoughts together and just relax, without worrying about Edward, Jacob or anything. I know Edward and I will have to have a serious talk, but today I want to have some fun and relax. After all, I am just a girl. I'll think about serious stuff tomorrow.

I looked down at my hands, and then peaked up at him. He looked so sad. However, he should have really known that things changed. What did he really expect would happen after he left me in the woods alone, not caring what happened to me.

Yes, I went to save him because I did not want to be responsible for his true death and really thought I was still in love with him. I guess I was stupid thinking, because he ripped my heart apart, he is the only one who could heal me, but I was wrong, Jacob healed me a long time ago, I was just too hung up on Edward Cullen, too stupid wallowing in self-pity to realize it.

God I have a headache, maybe I should not even go to the bonfire tonight. I should just stay home and think about the decisions I am about to make. Maybe I am just reacting to finding Jacob and that girl on the hill having sex. I know he and I were not together, but the way he smiled at me, enjoying the look of pain on my face, makes me think he is no better than any other man.

To hell with that, I am going, there are many fine men in la push and for once, me, Bella is going to have some fun and not think about anything or anyone. I put my hand on his. Damn, was it always this cold?

"Look Edward, I know we need to talk, but right now I just need some space, to think about things and just relax, for once. Please don't be upset, right now I need time and space."

He looked at me as though he wanted to argue with me, wanted to hash this out now, but I have been through so much emotional roller coaster lately that I just want to shut it down for one night.

"Okay Bella." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Call me when you're ready to talk." He started walking towards the window, when he reached it he turned and looked at me. "I only want you to be happy. It's all that ever mattered to me."

"I know Edward and I'm sorry for putting you through this."

As soon as Edward left, I heard Jacob's VW pull up outside my house, he probably knew Edward was here and was waiting for him to leave. I don't know why he is here, I'm not going anywhere with him and his girl.

I heard him knock, I remember the days when he would just come through my window. Smart man for knocking. I would have pushed him right back out that window. I slowly made my way downstairs. When I got to the door, I stood there, debating whether I should open it or not.

I decided not!

"Who is it?" I asked, smirking to myself

"It's me Bella. Open the door." Not a chance in hell

"I really don't feel like having company right now Jacob."

"Come on bells, I just want to make sure you're okay, just open the door."

I opened the door a little but left the chain on, I did not look out though, and I was tired of talking through the door.

"How I am is no concern of yours anymore Jacob, why don't you concern yourself with the girl you had in your arms earlier."

"I was not trying to hurt you bells. I never expected you to show up there."

"I never expected to find what I found either, I know I have hurt you Jake and god knows I paid for it, but I have never intentionally hurt you or smiled with glee when I did. I have never found joy in your pain as you so obviously did in mine."

Tears were visible falling down my cheeks now, but I won't let him see it, I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I know bells and I'm sorry. I was immature and vindictive. Will you let me make it up to you?"

I did not reply. How could he expect to make up for something like that? He took my silence for an answer.

"I guess that's a no." I heard a sound like he had rested his head against the door. "My dad was really hoping to see you at the bonfire. He misses you. Will you come?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Bella and I'm really sorry."

"I believe you're sorry Jake, but some things are not easily forgiven or forgotten."

"I understand." He replied

I closed the door all the way and stood there listening as he walked away, got in his car and left. Oh yes, I'll be at that bonfire. I am tired of men intentionally and vindictively hurting me, besides there is many fish in the sea and I'm going fishing.

**Please don't be upset with me. It will be clear in next chapter. Jacob and Bella forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Thanks for reading and the one she doesn't, I don't really want to claim. Don't worry everyone, next is Bella's POV, she knows how to dish out a little medicine. She will be friends with him and for now getting a little closer to someone else.**

PayBack Of Enlightenment

Chapter Two

(Jacob's POV)

This Must Be Hell

After trying unsuccessfully to get Bella to open her to door to me so I could explain, I gave up and rushed to my car, my heart feeling as though someone took a hold of it and squeezed refusing to let go. I got in and sped away, my mind going over the events that led me to this.

What the hell was I doing on that cliff with Chloe? I don't love her. Oh, I know, I was acting an ass, desperate to do anything to get my mind off Bella and her plans to marry that leech, even so that's no excuse and it did no good, the whole time I was with her on that cliff, I closed my eyes and thought about my Bells. It was a shock to me to open them and find her standing there watching me with tears running down her beautiful face and at that moment the imprinting finally took hold. The thing I wanted to happen most in the world, did, but I sure didn't expect it to happen while I was with another girl in that way, acting an ass.

When she ran away, I quickly got away from Chloe, giving her some excuse that I can't even remember, something about seeing her later and she didn't even act upset, frankly I didn't care if she was, then I dressed quickly and went after Bella. Damn she was pissed and everything she said to me was true, I am not that kind of man, I don't use the excuse of being a guy to treat women in that way, but I guess I am now, because that's exactly what I did and I feel like a heel. I know my dad would be disappointed in me if he found out. I felt like finding a brick wall and banging my head against it, but what's the use, the only thing that would accomplish is breaking a perfectly good brick wall and giving myself a bruise and not even a major one

When I reached my home, I parked and just sat there for a few minutes, wondering how am I going to make things right with Bella, my imprint who now hates me. slamming my hand against the steering wheel, which immediately dented, but I didn't care. I got out and was about to enter my house, but changed my mind, I didn't want to answer any questions my dad may have, because I know the way I feel is shown on my face and I didn't want to lie to him.

Putting my keys in my shorts pocket, I walked to the edge of the woods, undressed and phased mid jump, as soon as my paws hit the dirt I began to run, as hard and as fast as I could to no where in particular, just wanting to out run my demons, my stupidity. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then found a quiet spot and flopped down, allowing the pain to overtake me, who cares, I deserve to hurt. That's when I felt a mind blend with mine. Great, just great.

_Hey Jake what's up? _Paul

_Hey Paul, I'm not in the mood to socialize right now. _Jake

_Why? What's wr…? _Then he searched through my mind _you are really screwed. That was one stupid move. _Paul

_Tell me something I don't know. _Jake

_I can't believe you Jake. We warned about messing with Chloe, we told you what she was like. You brought into that sob story about her being physically abused by her man and about her man cheating on her_. _shit, I don't condone a man hitting a woman for any reason, but I do know she slept around too, she uses sex to deal with her problems, but she always go back to that jerk._ Paul

_we are friends, we were sort of helping each other through our broken hearts, so to speak_. Jake

_Jake, the girl was down here all the time, even before you two became friends. Did you ever wonder why? _Paul

_She just liked being down here away from her abusive boyfriend. _Jake

_Yeah, you keep thinking that. anyway, what are you going to do now? _Paul

_I have no idea, but I have to find a way for her to forgive me. _Jake

_What about the leech. Is she still going to marry him? _Paul

_I don't think so; she wasn't really in the mood to tell me her plans after what she saw. _Jake

_Is she coming to the bonfire tonight? _Paul

_She said she was. _Jake

_What about miss cliff time? _Paul. I could sense him grinning

_Who? _Jake

_Chloe. _Paul

_She planned to, I'm not sure if she still will, I did just leave her there and went after Bella. _Jake

_You still plan on remaining friends with her? _Paul

_Yeah, besides I feel bad about what happened on the cliff today. It's not her fault Bella showed up there today. Jake_

_You sure about that? _Paul

_Of course I am, Chloe wouldn't do that, she is not vindictive. She has been a very good friend to me and she knows how I feel about Bella. _Jake

_Man, you're really up shits creek without a paddle. I am going to tell you one thing and we are all agreed on this, I might not have gotten along with Bella in the past, but I have watched her, seen how much she cares about you and she kind of grew on me, even if she didn't we preferred you with her than Chloe, we all hoped you wouldn't imprint on her and I thank the spirits you haven't. Bella is better for you man. _Paul

_Well, that's a surprise coming from you, besides she was all set to marry the bloodsucker. what do you have against Chloe anyway? _Jake

_I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me, you'll just have to see for yourself. _Paul

There was something in his mind that he was doing a good job of blocking from me, but right now, I really didn't care.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. I really don't want to think about this anymore. _Jake

_No problem, we need to get ready for the bonfire anyway. _Paul

_If it were not for the opportunity to see Bella, I wouldn't even go. _Jake

Later that evening while taking a shower and dressing for the bonfire, two things kept going through my mind. Why did Bella show up at the cliffs at that particular time? And Paul's innuendos that Chloe had something to do with it, but that I refuse to believe, she knows what Bella and I means to each other, though Bella wouldn't admit it. I do remember her telling me once that it would be scary getting involved with a wolf. When I asked her why. She replied

"_Imprinting, no matter how much that wolf might love you, one day he could look in some strange girls eyes and walk away with her without a single glance back." Then she had looked at me. "Getting your heart ripped out once is more than any girl can take, getting it ripped out twice, especially by someone you love more than life, would be the end for that girl." Then she looked away sadly_

That's the day I was sure she loved me as much as I loved her, she was just afraid and I really couldn't blame her, but I knew that would never happen to us, hell, I have been out a few times with the guys and purposely looked in the eyes of other women to see if I would imprint, but they all left me cold, no one made my heart race or heated my blood like my Bells did. I even spoke to my dad about it and his reply was.

"_She has been yours since you were seven, I think your wolf claimed her even before you knew he was there. You are the true alpha and the alpha wolf always had a choice of who he chose. If she were not the one your wolf would be fighting you on your choice." He had placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry son everything will work out, you'll see."_

Those words kept me going and I hoped and waited, but she never really came around, her mind was set on marrying that leech and I knew it was because the imprinting fears. Then I started talking to Chloe when she came down, she was sympathetic and we got closer. We were just friends though she always hinted at wanting to take our relationship to another level, I refused. It's just ironic that when I decided to try or at least to gain some experience with her, the love of my life shows up and the imprinting finally completed.

I shook my head and grinned in self disgust as I made my way to the front door, I am happy my dad went down with Harry because right now I don't think I could look him in the eyes and not betray the shame I felt at my actions, using a girl I had no love for while thinking about the girl I loved more than life it self.

I left my house and quickly made my way down to the bonfire; everyone was there except for Bella and Chloe. Whether Chloe comes or not makes no difference to me, but I prayed that Bella would, even if she does not speak to me, I would be able to look at and be near her.

I walked over and sat by Embry and Quil who was having one of their debates as soon as they noticed me I knew what was coming, Paul must have phased again before the bonfire began.

"So, that was quite a predicament you found yourself in." Embry commented, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah," Quil began. "What were you thinking? That is not something you would do. You were literally caught with your pants down."

They both laughed at that. "What's up anyway man?" Embry asked. "I thought you and Chloe were just friends."

I was getting tired of this. "We are just friends." I answered irritable.

"Than what were you doing that with her for?" Quil asked. Bemused.

"I don't know, just trying to find a way to forget Bella, to dim the feelings I have for her."

He shook his head at me. "You know that wouldn't have worked. You have loved Bella since you two were kids for heavens sakes."

"In fact." Embry added, "The imprint chose that time to take hold. I wonder why?"

"I know, it was stupid to do that." I said as I got up. "I'm going to get a plate." And walked over to where the food was set up.

When I got there, I glanced over at Sam who was standing by it with his arms around Leah. I nodded a greeting to him. I filled a plate then found a place to sit by myself. I felt someone sit by me, it was Sam. I wondered if he saw the hopelessness in my face.

"I heard what happened Jacob and I am not here to judge you. No, I'm not happy about your behavior, but there is nothing to be done about it now."

I didn't reply, just looked at him, knowing he had more to say.

"What I want to talk to you about is the imprint."

"What about it?" I asked

"I hear it has finally taken hold, so I had a talk with old Quil to find out why it happened then."

My eyes widened, he didn't, did he?

"Don't worry I didn't mention anything about Chloe. Anyway, he told me the reason the imprint finally took hold is because she had decided to choose you. She broke the spell of the vampires." He looked me dead in my eyes. "Now if that was the case, then I would say, you have messed up royally and have to work damn hard to get your imprint to forgive you."

"Gee, thanks Sam. I already know I messed up."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Jacob, we have all messed up in one way or the other, and your brothers and I will be here to assist in anyway we can."

"Thanks Sam." I said and he got up and went back over to Leah. I felt so hopeless and lost. I placed my plate of food on the ground by me. My appetite lost, I had to think of ways to win the forgiveness of Bella, there is no other option, I need her in my life. Damn, if what Sam said is true, then I messed up more than I even thought.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear anyone approach until I felt small hands circled my waist. I looked over, Chloe.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You know after what happened earlier I am truly surprised to see you here."

I saw a look of hurt in her eyes before she quickly masked it. "I understood, I'll let you make it up to me later." she grinned, but what to her was seductively, looked more like a grimace to me.

"That will not be happening again, I shouldn't have allowed it to get that far in the first place. I'm truly sorry about that."

She got a look of determination on her face. I have a feeling she was not agreeing to what I just said, but before I could mention it.

"I need to talk to you Jacob, it's very important."

Before I could reply, some one said. "Bella."

I looked up and there she was, she had come with her dad. I watched as Embry, Quil and Paul rushed over and greeted her, each giving her a hug. I felt myself growl and wanted to rip them off of her, if they lost a limb in the process, so be it. The way she smiled at them filled me with jealousy, I wanted to grab her caveman style and locked us both in my room together until she forgave me. I let my eyes rove over her hungrily.

My heartbeat doubled as I took her in from head to toe. She wore a denim mini skirt, a powder blue altar top, that had a very low v in the front that showed off her pert cleavage and low heeled blue sandals. She wore her hair in loose waves about her shoulders. She was sexier than any woman I have ever met.

I imagined how her curves would fit beneath me as we made love, my hands caressing the curves of her hip, suckling at her breast as I entered her. Damn. My body began to burn hotter than the fire of the bonfire. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, I got up and began moving towards her, before I even realized I was going to.

While I didn't expect her to be happy to see me, but the impact of her glare, the hatred I glimpsed in her eyes , tore at me. I forced myself to grin, hiding my pain.

"Hello Bella." She looked at me, that's when I realized the hatred was not for me, though she is pissed at me that look was for was someone else, that's when I looked down to my side and saw that Chloe had followed me. What is she playing at?

"Hello Jacob." She replied stiffly

I wanted her to see that Chloe meant nothing to me. "You remember Chloe." I said and wished the ground would swallow me.

One eyebrow raised. "Yes…I do." She replied

"Hello Bella." Chloe began. "I am truly sorry about earlier, but sometimes unplanned things happen, huh? I..erm..was hoping since you and Jacob are friends, we could become friends also."

"Indeed." Bella replied, eyebrow still raised. "Could you excuse us, I'd like to speak to Jacob for a minute."

Chloe looked from her to me. a strange look came on her face, then she reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll wait by the food table for you." Then left.

After Chloe left, she stood and looked at me with a strange expression on her face.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. Hoping she decided to give me a chance to prove my love for her.

"Yeah, I do." She replied. "look Jacob, I really had no business getting mad at you for what happened on that cliff, after all, I was with Edward and you have a right to go on with your life, to find some happiness. I don't agree with how you behaved and especially that you used no protection, because I know you weren't her first. Taking a risk with your health and in getting her pregnant at your age is very irresponsible."

She was right, I felt a relief that she turned up earlier and I didn't finish the process that probably would have turned me into a young dad.

"You're right bells. I really don't know what I was thinking."

"I am not trying to be judgmental Jake and I have no right to be, you and I have been friends for too long to allow her to come between us. your friendship means a lot to me." then she smiled her special smile at me.

"I am glad to hear that Bells, I really have missed you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." she replied

"What's happening between you and Edward? You two still getting married?" I waited intently for her answer, waiting to hear if what Sam thought was true.

"No, I decided I didn't want to give up everything that is important to me. I can't stand the thought of becoming a predator living off the life force of others." She grinned. "You know my reaction to the sight of blood."

I grinned. "Yeah, I remember." I looked into her eyes and almost got lost in them. "Was that the only reason?"

"I also realized what I felt for him wasn't love, at least not the love I felt for you, but I guess I was too late."

I was so happy to hear those words come out of her mouth and was about to tell her so and that she isn't too late and that I loved her too, more than life. But she put her hands up.

"You don't have to explain, I understand you had to move on and as I said we can still be friends." She went to walk away, but stopped. "That idea your friend Chloe had, it aint gonna happen." She smiled. "Talk to you later Jake."

I stood there and watched as Paul walked up and put his arms around her waist, saying to her. "come dance with me Bella." She laughed and went with him

I wanted to rip her out of his arms, but I know after what I did, I had no right. that does not mean I had to like it. Watching him hold her close dancing to some slow tune someone was playing. Dan and damn again

I wanted to go after her and explain again that Chloe is just a friend, that it is her that I am in love with, but before I could, Chloe walked back over to me.

"I really need to talk to you Jacob, it's very important."

I looked down at her irritated. "What is so important that can't wait." I asked her. In a way, I blamed her for what Bella saw, but I knew all the blame couldn't be placed on her, I was a willing participant.

"Go on, just tell me and get it over with."

"My ex, Raid, got out of jail today." She said with a sense of panic in her voice.

"What does that have to do with me." I asked, confused.

"He found out I have been spending a lot of time with you and vowed to get even."

"Why? Isn't he your ex, why should he care?"

"You know how he is, what's his, stays his, no matter what I want and will hurt any man that I am close to or spend any time with."

"So let him come, he can't hurt me." Yeah she knows about us being wolves.

"He is not going to come after you."

A feeling of dread entered the pit of my stomach. "Who then?"

"Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except for you know who. Don't worry, this will be from Bella's POV, but I had to get the first part out of the way, pick up where I left off last chapter. Thanks for reading; even those that just alerted and didn't comment are appreciated. Negative comments are accepted, everyone are allowed their opinion. Oh and in my version of events, all this happened before the newborn fight and Victoria, so none of that have taken place yet. I don't want to do everything in the same steps as others or Stephanie Meyer. Hugzzzz all.**

PayBack Of Enlightenment

Chapter Three

(Jacob's POV)

Things Are Changing

"Bella?" I asked angrily. "How does he even know about her and her connection to me?"

Chloe stood in front of me, wringing her hands, looking from them up to me. "I'm sorry Jacob, I had no choice." She said nervously, quietly.

"What are you trying to say? You had no choice about what?" I had a suspicion what she would say.

"He wouldn't let me leave and threatened to hurt me and my sister if I didn't tell him."

I was getting more impatient. "Stop beating around the bush and just spit it out Chloe."

She took a deep breath. "He was at the apartment waiting on me when I went back there to change. He grabbed me by the arm and said he knew where I was and who I was with, he has had me watched."

When she said that a memory came back of feeling someone else was in those woods around the cliff, someone human, but I paid no attention, thinking it must be an old smell, then Bella had shown up and I forgot all about it.

"He then put his hand around my neck and started to squeeze and threatened to kill me there and then." She continued. "He said he didn't like that I allowed another to touch me, disrespecting him while he was in jail and he had enough, he would rather kill me than let another have me." She stopped and looked directly at me. "I was desperate Jacob; he really would have killed me." she said desperately.

I looked at her coldly. "Just tell me what you did."

"I told him that there was nothing but friendship between you and me and that you already had a girl you were very much in love with. He asked who this girl was and I told him. Then he said since you have had a taste of what was his, he might just have to find Bella and get a taste of what is yours. He only allowed me to leave so I could give you that message. I'm sorry Jacob; I didn't know what else to do."

When she was done, I turned and looked over to where Bella was, still in Paul's arms swaying to a slow song that was coming from Embry's disc player. I couldn't help the growl that spilled from me at that sight. I wanted to rip his arm off. Taking a deep steadying breath, I turned back to Chloe.

"Okay, I understand you were scared, but there is no need for you to worry about Bella, I guard her house every night, he would be a fool to try and hurt her."

"You…you do?" she asked, surprised

"Yes. I do. Why surprised? You know how I feel about her."

"I just thought you gave up on her and was ready to make ours a real relationship." She looked down at her hands then back up at me. "You're still in love with her?"

"I'm sorry Chloe; it has always been her for me and always will. You know that."

It might have been wrong to have used her the way I did, but she knew the score, she knew exactly what was up, I never lead her on or made her believe I loved her or wanted a real relationship from her.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I see."

"Maybe you should leave, it does not seem right for you to be here after what happened earlier."

She looked up at me desperately. "I can't go back home Jacob, not until I'm sure he is gone. I was hoping I could stay at your place for a while."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, but then I thought, I am partly responsible for what's going on, so it's the least I could do.

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad about it."

She smiled when I said that. "Thanks Jacob."

"No problem, it's the least I can do. But Chloe?" I looked at her in a way that she knew what I was about to say, I meant.

"Yeah." She replied, hopefully. Why hopeful?

"Don't bring Bella in the middle of your bullshit again. I realize it's my fault in this instance. But I won't be so understanding if it happens again or if something happens to her."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really don't want to see anything happen to her either."

She actually sounded like she meant that, but with Chloe you can never really tell.

"Don't worry." I decided to ease her mind. "Bella will be fine." I turned and looked at Bella as I replied. "I'll make sure of it."

I turned and walked away from her over to the branch I sat on earlier, she followed and sat beside me, but I paid no attention to her. my whole focus was on my Bella, being held in Paul's arms, smiling up at him as he spoke to her. someone had turned up the music so I could not make out what he was saying.

My mind went back to the flash of pain I saw on her face when she saw me with Chloe. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms. Hold her against my heart. Kiss her. Caress her. tell how sorry I am and how much I love her, to change her unhappy tears to soft sweet sighs. But that might never happen now.

What the hell was I thinking, doing that with Chloe? The fact is I wasn't thinking, just trying the ease the ache of not having Bella with me. now things are worst than it's ever been. I won't give up hope though; I will do whatever I have to for her forgiveness and her love.

**(Bella's POV)**

I knew he watched me when my dad and I arrived. I felt the heat of his gaze as if someone had lightly pressed a branding iron on my skin, Chloe was sitting by him, trying to get his attention, but he paid her none, his eyes traveled up my body as if he was slowly peeling away my clothes and exploring every inch of skin he found there.

That's right, I thought, I dressed just for that reaction, so he can see what he will never have, but I had made up my mind to talk to him, to let him know we could still be friends, not as close as we once were but friends all the same. I didn't even have to call him over, he came to me as if in a trance and he couldn't help himself, on his heels came Chloe.

When she said she wanted us to be friends, I almost laughed in her face. She must be nuts. Does she actually believe that she and I would ever be friends? Even if Jacob and I ever got together and that's a big IF, friendship between she and I would never be. I mean, what woman would want to be around another woman that she saw her man having sex with, not this woman and it has nothing to do with self confidence, I have plenty of that. I just don't want a reminder of what I saw thrown in my face and if a man truly loves and respect his woman, he wouldn't have someone he had sex with around her. So no, there would be no girl talks or friendship between me and her.

I did feel bad when I was talking to him, I really hate to hurt him, his pain was always mine, even when I had chosen Edward over him, it hurt me like hell to do so, but he knew my reasons, I was afraid that he would imprint and have my heart broken again, it was not because I had loved Edward more, I could never love Edward half as much as I love Jacob.

"He really loves you, you know." Paul said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

That's another thing I was surprised when Paul put his arms around me, asking me to dance.

"Does he?" I said none commitally

"He really does." Paul persisted. "He really regrets his actions. It was desperation that made him act so stupidly. He was hurting and needed something to replace the love he had for you."

Oh yeah, I forgot they could see each other's thoughts when they were in wolf form.

"So he decided to have sex with Chloe to forget me." I scoffed at that. "Well, that was smart of him." I sneered.

"I understand how you're feeling Bella, we are all mad at him for what he did too, but seeing in his mind, we understand. We don't agree with him, but we understand."

"It wasn't something I wanted to see Paul. You know I had made up my mind to chose Jacob and put aside my fear of him imprinting, because he is worth it, but after what I was made to see, I wonder if he is." I took a deep breath. "Every time I look at him, I remember it, I'll probably truly forgive him one day, but I can't right now, the pain is too fresh."

"We don't expect you to forgive him right now, just that someday you will."

"Okay." I replied, then thought about why Paul is being so nice to me. "Hey, what's up with you anyway?"

He looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"This, dancing with me, being nice to me. I thought you didn't like me." I replied, really confused at his actions.

"You're right Bella." He answered." "I really didn't like you at first because of your association with the vampires, but I watched you when you were around Jacob, I could tell you really loved him, you worried about him all the time, you truly care for him and you extended that caring to the rest of us." He grinned. "You became a mother hen like Leah. I really appreciated that Bella and started thinking of you as one of us, our little sister." He said almost shyly.

I was shocked. "You do?" he just nodded. "But you still acted as though you dis-liked me."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well little sister, I do have a reputation as the big bad wolf to uphold."

I understood exactly what he was saying and we both laughed. Then he pulled me closer to him, glanced over at Jacob then back at me.

"Come on lets teach Jacob a lesson he won't forget." He said grinning.

I nodded and laid my head on his chest, it actually felt nice being held by Paul, not in a sexual way, but like being protected by a big brother. I allowed myself to relax against him and felt him lay his head on the side of mine as we swayed to some woman's voice coming out of stereo, singing about love and regret.

The whole time I was conscious of Jake watching us, he even growled a few times, but I paid no attention to him, after what I saw earlier, this is nothing, though the growls seem to get worst as the night wore on, I noticed a few times, Sam having to hold him back. I was having too much fun to care.

After dancing with Paul, I found myself dancing with embry then Quil in turn even Jared joined in on the fun. After I ate some of the good food Leah made, She put on a song about girls just want to have fun, all us girls danced together singing along, until someone changed it to another slow song , Sam came over and pulled Leah in his arms, Jared commandeered Kim and I found myself once again in Paul's arms. I noticed Jacob dancing with Chloe but he was watching us.

As soon as the song ended my father came over.

"It's about time we get going hun. I still have to get up for work in the morning."

"Okay dad." I replied. "Let me just say bye to everyone. I'll meet you at the truck."

"Sure, don't be too long." Then he walked away

I said goodnight to everyone, then turned and waved at Jacob and was surprised when Paul started walking with me to the truck.

"You don't have to go with me, I won't get lost." I said smiling

He grinned. "That's debatable, anyway, I always walk a lady to her car."

Knowing Paul's reputation, I was touched. "Thanks Paul." I said when we reached the truck.

I was even more surprised when he opened the door and helped me in. "We'll see you tomorrow." He said then kissed me on my cheek. Closed my door and left. I sat there with my mouth hanging open and watched as he walked away.

"What's going on there?" damn, I forgot about my dad

I pulled myself together. "Nothing, there is nothing going on."

He looked unconvinced. "Really? It didn't seem that way." He started the car and headed for home. "What's up with you and Jacob anyway, usually you two are stuck together like twins and he would have been the one to walk you to the truck or ask you to stay longer. What's going on?"

"We've just had a misunderstanding, I'm sure we will clear it up soon." I sure wasn't going to tell him what it was really about.

He glanced at me, I know he wanted to ask more, but I guess the look on my face told him I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, you two will work it out, I cannot imagine Jacob staying away from you or you from him for any length of time."

Nothing more was said after that. We were both quiet lost in our thoughts.

When we reached home, I said goodnight to my dad and went up to my room, as soon as I stepped in I knew he was there sitting in the rocking chair by the window. My room always seem so much colder when he was here, not like Jacob, he brought the warmth, he was my personal sun, shit, I refuse to think about him. I turned towards Edward, then walked over and sat on the bed in front of him.

"Hello Edward. You been waiting long?" I asked, knowing what I needed to say, but trying to find the right words.

He got up, sat by me and pulled my hand into his too cold ones.

"You don't have to say anything, I already know what your final decision is." He said sadly.

"Let me guess." I replied. "Alice."

He nodded. "She saw your future disappear after you left my house earlier. She didn't want to tell me until now, just in case it changed, but it didn't."

"But she can't see me anyway, if I plan to be around the wolves or when I am actually around them." I reasoned.

"That's true." He replied. "But your future she could always see, because it had nothing to do with the wolves and now it does. Is she right?"

"Yes she is, I'm sorry Edward, but I can't marry you, the life you lead is not for me, I can't give up everyone I love and the things that make me who am. I guess I just don't love you like I use to."

He got up and stood at the window, looking out, then turned towards me. "I knew something had changed when I came back, but decided to ignore it and I understand you can't trust me like you use to, but Bella, I can't just give you up. I am going to do everything I can to win back your trust, your love."

I didn't get a chance to reply he jumped out the window and was gone. I slowly got up and walked over to it. "Goodbye Edward." I whispered, then closed the window on that part of my life

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was so angry I couldn't see straight, watching her in Paul's arms, him holding her so close like she belonged to him. Well, I am about to put him right on that score, she is mine and I will be damned if I allow any man, even my brothers, have their hands on her. Chloe must have noticed my anger. I knew I was so angry I was shaking.

She laid her hands on my arm. "Calm down Jacob, you won't solve anything being angry."

I brushed her hand off of me and stood up. "It's none of your business." I said angrily, then felt bad, after all this is all my fault. "Look, I already spoke to my dad about you staying with us for a few days, so go on, he is expecting you."

She looked at me hopefully. "Are you coming?"

I know what she is expecting. "Not right now and Chloe." I thought I had better set her straight. "We are no more than friends Chloe, so please, don't expect anything more. I will not hurt Bella again."

She grinned slyly. "How would she know anyway? You wanted me earlier."

"She might not know, but I would and I refuse to disrespect her. I'm sorry for saying this but, when I was with you, I pretended it was her and now my love for her have taken hold. I have finally imprinted on her, and even if I hadn't I would never do that to her again. I'm sorry, but you did know I was using you as you were using me."

"I know." She said sadly. "I just thought…never mind, goodnight Jacob." Then she left.

I sat back down on the branch and waited for Paul to come back from walking Bella to her truck and as soon as I saw him I charged, knocking him to the ground. Sam and the others came over and pulled me off him. Sam and Jared held me while Quil and Embry held on to Paul.

"How could you." I hollered at him. "Having your hands on her like that, you know what she means to me, she is my imprint for Christ sakes."

"How could I? you needed a taste of your own medicine and it is not even because of what you did with that hoe. It's the way you looked when she caught you. You looked up at that sweet girl while you were having sex with Chloe and smiled at her, you grinned as if you were enjoying her pain." He said loudly angrily.

"What! I did not such thing." What he said sort of dimmed my anger.

"Yes you did, I saw it in your mind and that was messed up, knowing that no matter what, you two were always friends, friends don't take enjoyment from hurting each other. Bella has never smiled and grinned when you were in pain, in fact she hurt with you, especially when she had to tell you she chose Edward because she was afraid of you imprinting."

I let myself drop to the ground. "It wasn't like that." I whispered, but he wasn't done.

"I watched her that day Jacob. I watched her run out of your house as if her heart was literally breaking, and you know what, seeing her cry like that made me realize just how much she loved you, and me the big bad Paul cried too."

I looked up at him, surprised he would admit that.

"That's right, I cried. I finally understood what you meant to each other and my heart broke for you both. It seemed so wrong that two people who was destined for each other since childhood should be apart, I knew you had claimed her a long time ago, I knew your wolf also claimed her all she had to do was open her mind and believe."

Embry and Quil let go of him and he sat in front of me on the ground. "I never told anyone this and even blocked it from my mind so none of you would see, but I followed her that day. I planned on talking some sense into her, but she couldn't even drive home and I was worried, she was crying her eyes out and pulled over more than once to try and get herself together. When she finally got home, she broke down. She pulled into her yard, turned off her truck, and cried as if she was dying. I phased and dressed, then went over and pulled her from the truck, she didn't know who it was, I don't think she cared. When I got her up into her room and tried to put her down, she wouldn't let me, she held on and kept crying. She kept calling your name, saying how much she loved you and how sorry she was. I broke down again, I cried with her and held her until she fell asleep, then put her in her bed and left. I went straight home took a shower, and changed determined to talk to, to tell you to fight, to not give her up so easily, but when I got to you and mentioned her name you stopped me."

"I remember the day you came." I said quietly. "I was too hurt and broken up to talk about her then, I just wanted to forget." I'm sorry Paul and thanks for taking care of her for me."

"You're both my family man, I will always look out for you and will always look out for her when you can't for whatever reason."

I nodded. "I need some time alone." I stood up and looked down at him. "You're wrong, I didn't smiled because I enjoyed seeing her hurt. I smiled because, I was happy to see her, I had totally forgot what I was doing and who with, until she turned and ran away."

No one tried to stop me or said anything as I got up walked to the edge of the woods, they knew where I was going, where I went every night. I phased without taking off my clothes, who cared about clothes anyway, when I could end up loosing my Bells forever.

I ran without stopping until I reached the woods behind her house, I was about to creep out when I smelt him and before I could move he was standing in front of me. I growled and wanted to attack him.

"I don't want to fight you, but we need to talk Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, except that girl. Thanks all for reading and for your comments, I am grateful for everyone of them and for you. Believe me there is no preaching here, I always saw Jacob's character as being very honest, he tells it like he sees it and always believed honesty is the best policy, call a spade a spade and don't try to call it diamonds. This chapter is a little slow. Hugzzzzz all.**

Payback Of Enlightenment

Chapter Four

(Jacob's POV)

Making It Right.

I looked at the man, or could I even call him that, who is my enemy not just because I was born to protect the humans from his kind, but also because he held a part of my Bella.

"_What do you want to talk about leech?"_ I growled in my mind at him

"I don't really want to talk to you either dog." He hissed at me as if that's really an insult. "But this is about Bella."

"_What about her?" _I was worried now

"It seems Victoria is still after her." He said calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"_What? Since we had not heard from her in a while, we figured she gave up."_

"No, she has just been busy building an army."

"_An army? What do you mean by that?"_ I wish he would just get to the point.

"Making new borns, turning humans into vampires. She plans on using them to take out Bella and your pack while she is at it, she is very angry that you prevented her from getting to Bella last summer." It seemed to actually kill him again to say the part he was about to. "We were planning on keeping her at our house and asking your pack to help us keep her safe, but it seems things have changed."

"_What do you mean changed, changed how?"_ I started feeling hope, did she tell him she chose me after all?

"It seems you have won this round, but by what I see in your mind and your activity with a certain blond, you messed up even worst than I did."

"_Look, I already know that and I will do everything in my power to make it up to her, right now all I want to know is what we need to do to protect Bella. That's all that is important now."_

"Well, Victoria does not plan on coming anytime soon, she still has a lot of work to do with her new creations, so…"

"_How do you know that?" _

"Alice has seen all this, now as I was saying, Carlisle wants us to meet with your pack tomorrow night at nine. We need to work together to protect her. For precaution she will need to be with one of you or us at all times, Alice visions can be a little shaky, so we need to be cautious."

"_Don't worry, we will keep her with us."_

"If she let you." He said with a grin

"_Don't worry about it. Is that all?"_

"No, there is one more thing."

"_And what is that?"_

"I still plan on fighting for her." Then he was gone. I swear talking to him is like talking to a pole. I can barely bring myself to be civil or want to converse with him. If my conversations with him seems too one linerish, too damn bad. The smell that comes off them makes me want to puke.

I didn't care anyway, I had to get to Sam and tell him what was going on, maybe he and my dad can convince Bella to spend some time in La Push, so I can keep her safe, and while I'm doing that convince her how sorry I am. I don't care, I will throw out my man card, grovel if I have to. With hope in my heart I took off for Sam's

I was halfway to Sam's when something hit me, something I have to take care of at home first.

In twenty minutes I was in the woods by my house, phased, dressed and walking into my front door. My dad wasn't watching television so he must have went to bed already. I quietly walked towards his room and slowly opened his door to check on him. Yeah, he was fast asleep. I then walked to the room Chloe should have been sleeping in but she wasn't there, I thought maybe she had left, but the over powering scent of her perfume hit me as soon as I reached my room. I switched the light on and walked in, the sight that greeted me, shocked the crap out of me.

Chloe, was lying on my bed under the covers, and I could tell she was naked.

I crossed my arm at my chest. "What the hell are you doing here?' I asked angrily

She looked up at me, I guess she would call it sexy, I call it slutty. "I was just waiting for you." She smiled, slyly. "Thought you might change your mind of picking up where we left off."

I shook my head at her. "You just made it easy for me to do what I came to do."

She stretched her arms above her head. "What is that, you wanted to do?" She asked softly. Still smiling

I smiled back at her, then let it drop. "Get you the hell out of my house."

"Aw, come on Jacob." She pulled the covers off her and showed all her curves. "What guy can turn this up?" Then lets her hands move down and shape her hips. "

can prevent his self from being aroused by the sight of a naked woman." In what I assume to be her sultry voice. I need my ass whipped, not seeing the girl for what she was from the start.

"Maybe the guys you deal with can't." I grinned coldly. "But this man who has a woman who he loves and respect, can." I shook my head in disgust.

"I doubt if she truly loves you anyway, she did choose the other guy over you, while I have been here for you, have grown to love you." She said with a pout.

"You know what Chloe, if that's all you have to offer a man, and all a man wants from you, if you actually think sex is love, I feel sorry for you, because we all age and when you get to that point where you don't have that anymore."

I pointed at her, she covered herself quickly in the face of my scorn. "He'll move on to someone else, because without that deep emotional love, there would be nothing left. He can get your version of love anywhere, sex should happen because of love not the other way around and if all a person wants is sex, at least be honest about it and not put some false feelings behind it, don't confuse lust for love."

What's the use obviously she thinks the only true expression of love is physical, she is in for a rude awakening when her body withers and gets old.

"You know what, it's your life and If I didn't feel responsible for your man being angry at you, I would take you right back there." I turned my back on her. "Now get up, you have five minutes to dress, I'm taking you to Sam's." yeah, Leah will enjoy keeping her in line.

I walked out of my room, pissed, I can't believe I ever thought she would or could replace Bella in any way. Then I thought of something else. "Shit." I said loud enough for her to hear me. "Now, I have to burn that damn mattress!"

She came out in record time, we did not look at or talk to each other as we left the house and entered my car. The trip there was silent also. It was a relief when I finally reached Sam and Leah's house. I walked in with Chloe following behind.

"Hey Jake." Leah smiled and greeted me, her smile dropped as soon as she saw Chloe. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you and Sam for a minute." I turned to Chloe. "Wait here, I'll be back." I refuse to discuss Bella around her."

"Come on, he's in the den." Leah said, leading the way.

"Jacob, what's going on?" He greeted when we stepped into the den

I got to the point and told him everything Edward told me.

"We'll meet with them." Was his reply. "She is one of us, so we'll do everything we can to keep her safe."

"I know you all will." I was thinking of how to approach the subject of Chloe. " Sam, I need a favor."

"Sure what it is."

I explained about the situation with Chloe and asked if she could stay there.

"Hell no." Leah replied, angrily then looked at me. "Okay, she can stay here tonight, tomorrow she can stay at my mom's."

"Thanks Leah." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied

"I am gonna head back over to Bella's." I reached the front door, then turned back." Who is on patrol now?" I asked Sam

"Paul and Embry." Sam replied.

"Good." I said and walked back to the front door, where Chloe was still standing. "Later." I said without looking at her.

I jumped into my car and drove a little too fast back to Bella's. I know I could have left my car at Sam's, but after what Edward told me. I want to be prepared in case I had to get her out of there. I didn't park in front of her house, I parked down the street between some trees, got out undressed and phased. I got back to her house less than five minutes after I parked. Making sure the coast was clear, I quickly moved from out the woods and lay under her window.

I was laying there for about ten minutes, when my ears perked up and listened. Her heart beat was changing, it was starting to sound to erratic.

"No Jacob, run!" Came out as a scream. "No don't."

My hair stood on end, I jumped up and phased, without thinking what I was doing, and dressed. My wolf needed to protect it's mate, the man just needed to hold her and mad at me or not, I can't not do anything. Climbing up the tree, I cleaned over and banged on her window. I didn't think she would open it and when she did, she looked at me as if she was dreaming, then she stepped back and held out her arms and whispered on a sob.

"Jake."

That was all I needed. I jumped in her window right into her arms and picked her up sitting on the edge of the bed with her as she sobbed into my chest mumbling about, she thought I was hurt. Every tear she cried rip through me, my wolf was on edge and prowling around in me, wanting our mate calm and safe.

We sat there until her sobs died down to a sniffle, then stopped all together. She raised her head and looked up at me, then jumped out my lap suddenly and started to pound my chest with her fist, I could of stopped her, but I didn't, though it didn't hurt me, I was more worried about her breaking her hand, I know I deserved any pain she feels like inflicting on me, anything, as long as she doesn't ask me to leave.

With every pound she spoke, screamed at me. "How could you Jake? How could you?" more pounding. "I understand you felt you had to move on, because I had chosen Edward. Don't you think I hurt too when I had to do that. My god, it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I was a coward, I was scared that you would imprint and leave me, what I felt after Edward left would not compare to what I would of felt if I had to watch you smiling that smile that was meant for me at some other girl, for you look at me as though I meant nothing to you. Giving all your love to her when I love you so damn much."

She seems to have lost her energy and sat down. "God Jake, I had decided that you were worth it. I love you so damn much that even one day with you as your woman would be worth any pain."

I watched her with as much tears falling from eyes as they were hers. She stared up at me, with her beautiful brown eyes. "You stole my heart when I was eight and you never gave it back, I never wanted you to. Did you…did you hate me so much Jake, you had that…that whore set me up, send me that hateful email, so you both can watch me literally die?" she shook her head as if trying to understand. "Why Jake? "

I couldn't take anymore I had to hold her. I went to pick her up, then something she said hit me in the gut. "Email? What email Bells."

"You know what email." She replied

"No, I don't Bells. The only email I wrote you since you chose Edward was a week after you left my house, in it I wrote that I loved you and no matter what, we would always be friends and I would always be there for you, but I never sent it. I saved it and was going to send it when the pain of not having you lessoned, but it never did."

As I explained that to her, I remembered a day ago coming in from patrol, walking into my room and caught Chloe just getting up from my computer, when I asked what she was doing. She said her pc had crashed and she needed to get an email out to her cousin who lived in Port Angeles. I thought nothing of it, frankly I didn't care what she was doing. I just needed my Bells.

I felt myself starting to shake from anger. I jumped up. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" I growled. Then I caught myself and remembered Charlie, she must have known what I was thinking.

"My dad had to work late tonight." Then she looked at me closely. "Are you saying you knew nothing about that email?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You know me Bella, I would never hurt you like that."

She looked down and played with the edge of the shirt she was wearing. "You were still there with her, have…having sex with her." She said quietly

I sat back down. "I know I was the biggest ass for doing that, for even attempting to do that, but we had just started when you got there, I had just entered her, I found no satisfaction there and even if you hadn't shown up, I would have found no pleasure in her. My soul, my body just wants you, only you." I willed her to believe me, to give me another chance. She can make me suffer for the rest of my life just as long as she is with me.

"Okay, I believe you, but you're still totally not off the hook, we are going to have to take the time to heal each other."

"That's okay, I deserve that." I held my arms out to her. "Bells, can I hold you, please baby?"

She seems to consider, then jumped up and ran into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her to me. "I love you so damn much baby." I breathed her scent into me and my wolf relaxed and was at peace

We sat there and just held each other until I felt her breathing change, I looked down into the beautiful face of my angel, she was fast asleep, but I continued to hold her.

I was about to scoot up and lay against the headboard, when I smelt that sickly, sweet smell and here he was again, Edward Cullen. I can't ever get one minutes peace with Bella. I put my finger to my lip for him to talk quietly, where only someone with our hearing would hear.

"You need to take Bella out of here." He said hurriedly

"Why? What's going on?" I asked,

"Alice saw some guys' coming here and trying to break in, intent on doing harm, all our secrets would certainly come out tonight if you don't leave."

"What are you going to do?" I said as I got up still holding Bella

"I will stay behind and chase them away, they won't even see me." Then he looked at her in my arms, then at me. "I'm only doing this for her. I still intend on winning her back"

"You can try, but I'll be damn if I let her go again." I replied without looking at him

She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of footie socks so I just grabbed a blanket wrapped it around her shoulder and went downstairs and out the back door with her, carried her wrapped around me to the car, once or twice I thought she would wake up but she didn't. I got in the drivers seat with her still in my arms, I have no intentions of putting her down until we got to my house.

I was surprised to see my dad up when I got home, he was pretty shocked when he saw who I had in my arms.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, rolling over to us as I lay Bella on the sofa, wrapping the blanket snuggly around here.

"Edward showed up when I was at her house and advised we left, the pixie saw something happening at her house tonight. He wasn't too clear on what."

"She is sleeping deeply." He commented watching her.

"Yeah, I don't think she had a goodnight's sleep in a while." I bent down and softly kissed her lips.

I looked down at my dad and he was smiling softly. Then I turned my gaze back to her and remembered the scene in her room tonight. I was certain that Chloe broke into my email, some kind of way, and sent that message to Bella. No way in hell is she getting away with that.

"Watch her for me dad, I need to run over to Sam, I won't be too long."

"Sure son, but couldn't it wait until in the morning?"

"No dad, this is something I have to take care of tonight." I replied as I walked out the front door, to the edge of the woods, undress, tied my shorts to my ankle, phased and took off running.

I heard Paul and Embry trying to get into my mind but I blocked them. As soon as I got to the woods behind Sam's house, I did everything in reverse and walked to their front door and knocked, I knew it would be locked this time of night.

Sam answered "What's going on now Jacob? Leah and I were just getting ready to hit the sack, I have to start my patrol in another five hours." He stepped aside so I could go in.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I really need to speak to Chloe." I replied through gritted teeth as I made my way to their den with him right behind me.

"Okay, I'll get her and let you two talk." He left through a hall doorway and in five minutes Chloe was standing in front of me

"You wanted me Jacob?" She asked, smiling with her double meaning comment.

If she only knew, if she was a man, I would have her head slammed into that wall. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me about the email you sent my mate.!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Thanks for reading and please excuse all mistakes. I know this chapter is boring, but important to the story. Thanks all. hugzzzzzzzzzzz**

PayBack Of Enlightenment

Chapter Five

(Jacob's POV)

When You Try To Deceive

I can't believe I once thought of this woman as a friend, I had cared a lot about her, even to the point of thinking to make our friendship into something more real, what a fool I was. I thought we could help each other through the pain of loosing the ones we truly loved. What a laugh. I doubt she knows what love is or truly cared for anyone but herself

"E…email?" she asked guiltily, not able to look me straight in the eyes.

"Yes email." I replied. "You know, the one you sent Bella inviting her to witness that little scene on the cliff.

"I don't kno…" She began, but I cut her off.

"Don't try to deny it, Bella told me about it and she actually thought I was involved in you sending it to her." I felt myself begin to shake. "Do you actually think I would get some kind of sick pleasure in hurting the woman I love in that way or any way?"

"Why not? She has hurt you, it is has much as she deserves."

"Really? You actually think so? She did nothing to deserve that kind hard, cold viciousness." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "You're just lucky you're a woman. In fact, you need to get out of my sight before I forget that you are."

She made no move to leave just stood there and watched me thoughtfully "How do you know she is not lying, making the whole thing up?" She asked in a calculating manner.

"I know because Bella has never lied to me, even if it hurt, she always told me the truth."

"Anyone could have sent it to her." She said grasping at straws. "Maybe someone saw how much she hurt you and thought she needed a taste of her own medicine."

"And who do you think this supposed someone is?" Why did I not see before how malicious Chloe could be? "You know what, this is a waste of time, we both know that you sent it, so cut the bullshit. You talk about her getting a taste of her own medicine, I don't see the pain I went through compared to what she was invited to witness." I balled my hands into fists, trying to hold my anger in check, my wolf at bay; it glared from behind my human eyes, wanting desperately to rip apart the one that caused our mate pain. "you need to leave…now!" I said through gritted teeth

"You want me to leave?" she asked in surprised. "Where am I going to go? I can't go back home, I told you about Raid, he will kill me."

"You didn't think about your actions when you sent that email. You maliciously and unfeelingly sent that email without thinking about what it would do to my mate or me." I looked at my so-called friend and shook my head. "So I really don't care right now, you have quite a few male friends around here; go ask one of them for help. I just want you gone."

"You can't mean that Jacob, I know you, your conscience wouldn't let you send me out, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if something happened to me." She replied desperately.

"The only thing on my conscience is the pain we both caused Bella. Just leave Chloe, you're lucky no one told Leah of what you did, no matter what, Bella is a sister to her and you wouldn't be walking out of here without a scra…" I didn't get to finish

"I already know." I turned and Leah was walking up behind us. "I heard what you were talking about and made Sam tell me the rest. You two had become bosom buddies and she couldn't seem to be able to do any wrong as far as you were concerned, so I was curious to know what happened, what tumbled her from the pedestal you had put her on."

We both watched Leah as she walked over and stood by me, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. before I could say anything, her hand came out and smacked Chloe across the face.

"I don't know why Jacob is standing here looking for reasons for your action. The truth is you're a malicious bitch; now get the hell out of my house before I do more than I just did."

Chloe stood there staring wide eyed at Leah, rubbing the side of her face that Leah just hit. Then turned her eyes back to me, a tear falling down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you Jacob; I just thought Bella deserved to be hurt for hurting you."

I didn't reply to her.

"Oh shut up." Leah replied instead. "Bella had reasons for what she did, valid ones and she went through more pain than you could ever imagine for it." She took a threatening step towards Chloe. "Now are you going to leave on your own, or do you need help."

She walked slowly towards the front door, and before reaching it, she turned towards me. "I'm sorry Jacob; I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Crossing my arms at my chest. "sorry for what you did or that it didn't work out in your favor." Then turned my back on her, a few seconds later, I heard the click of the door as she left.

**(Chloe's POV)**

Damn, what am I going to do now? I can't go home Raid is sure to be waiting for me. There is one man I could have went to, we had a friends with benefits relationship, but haven't seen him since I started hanging out with Jacob. Jacob, he is gorgeous, sexy and despite what it seems, he had money, they all did. They were paid very well from the council for being protectors of their people. Now I didn't even have him. Damn, I never thought Bella would tell him about the email, I thought she would be too pissed off to even speak to him again.

I guess I was wrong.

I was about to keep walking, to where, I don't have a clue, when I heard chuckling behind me. I turned around; it was Paul coming out of the woods. He walked up and stood in front of me. He is one sexy man, not as sexy as Jacob, but I wouldn't kick him out of my bed. I smiled at him, a smile that many men have told me none of them could resist. It made them think of hot sweaty nights of sex.

"Hello Paul." I greeted, still smiling at him

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, allowing his gaze to travel the length of my body then back to my eyes. "That does not work on me, so cut the act Chloe." He sneered at me.

"I don't know what act you're talking about, I was just saying hello." My smile slipping

He chuckled. "You know exactly what I mean. I've seen you use that look on many men around here and their reactions to it." He lifted his finger and trailed it along my jaw. "I have a reputation with the ladies, I know, but even I am very choosy in who shares my bed." He let his hand fall. "My taste doesn't fall to your kind of woman, Chloe."

That pissed me off. "I wasn't trying to come on to you, besides you're not my type either." I replied indigently.

He grinned. "I didn't realize you had a type Chloe, wait, let me guess, your type is anything on two legs with a penis." Then he had the nerve to laugh at my reddened face.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve, just because a woman dress a certain way and is assertive enough to go after what she wants, enjoy the company of men, you put a label on her. If I were a man I would be admired instead."

"Get off it Chloe. I know many women who dress like you, who likes being the center of attention, likes to flirt and even indulges in the odd one nightstand, but I still have respect for them, because unlike you, they have good generous hearts, care about more than just them selves and would give their last to someone in need." He stopped and looked at me in disgust. "All you got going for you is a pretty face and a passable figure but with a black heart, none of the women I know would pull the kind of stunt you pulled with Bella, they would instead, do everything they could to bring her and Jacob together, because that's what friends do."

"Oh please, she doesn't deserve him, not after choosing his enemy over him." I was fed up. "I don't have to stand here and take this from you."

I turned to leave but he stopped me. "Stay away from Bella, she is like a baby sister to me, so if you do anything else, and I mean anything, to hurt her, make her cry one tear, I will come after you and when I find you, you will wish you had never inserted yourself in our lives." After saying that he turned and went back into the woods.

I began walking again. How could things have so wrong? When I invited Bella to meet me up on that cliff, I thought Jacob would have been too involved in what we were doing to notice she was there, but he did and when he did, he just left me there to go after her and if I am correct in what he told me. Jacob had imprinted on her a long time ago, but didn't take hold until right then. it finally happened up on that cliff with his body connected to mine, obviously that's the only connection we had, his heart, mind, soul, even his arousal belonged to her, always did and always will.

Their treatment of me will not be forgotten though, how dare they, it's not like I killed anyone, I did what I thought she had coming, I wanted to completely sever the tie she had to him. Maybe I could of done it a different way, but I was desperate, I had sensed he was on the verge of going to her and telling her everything about the imprint. Up until than he insisted that she come to him of her free will, not because of some wolf magic. I have to laugh at myself, my actions did exactly what I was trying to prevent.

I was so deep in thought; I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Looking around me now, it seems I was in some kind of clearing.

"Well, well, if it isn't the blonde." I heard someone say.

I stopped and looked around but I saw no one. Fear kicked in, I wanted to call out and ask. who was there, but found I couldn't move my mouth. Is this where I will draw my last breath of life? I doubt anyone would miss me or even care, not even my sister. Her husband was one of the men I had to have when she introduced me, but no one forced him to be with me. Regret plowed my stomach like a fist when memory of how she found out I was having an affair with him.

She had went on a two day trip for her job as a buyer for one of the upscale boutiques in Forks, but she came home sooner than planned, and found us having sex in her house, in her bed. She didn't scream or raise her voice when she told us to get out and that we were both dead to her, that we betrayed her trust. I didn't see it that way at the time; I thought she should have thanked me for showing her the type of man her husband was.

Now when I feel my end had come, I have to admit Paul was right, I thought of no one but myself, always seeking the attentions of men, married or not. My sister and I had different mothers and the way I am now was thought to me by mine. It is the way she lived her life and all I know. Why do for myself when I can have a man to do it for me, him having a wife or a girlfriend meant nothing to me, after all it was just about sex, I share my body and they in turn give me whatever I needed to survive.

I was quickly brought back out of my thoughts by movement I heard in the woods by me. that's it then, time for me to die.

"Not exactly." Someone whispered from behind me, close to my ear.

I jumped, turned quickly and came face to face with Edward Cullen. Yeah I know who he is and what he is. his skin was so pale and eerie in the light of the moon.

"Go ahead and do it." I said with more courage than I possessed

"Do what exactly?" He asked looking intently at me

"Kill me. Isn't that what you plan, drain me of my blood until I am dead?" I replied, trying to stop the fear from showing in my voice.

He continued staring at me, then began to laugh, which he cut off quickly then came over to stand in front of me, and breathed in as if smelling me, which is quite funny to me since these things don't need to breathe to live.

"As good as your blood smells and I am tempted, I have other plans."

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously

"I'm talking about a better plan than the one you had, though I admire what you did, you chose a stupid way you get what you want." He put both his hands in his pocket while I waited for him to continue. "Let's put it this way, I want Bella back and you want Jacob, I think we should work together to achieve our goals."

"I don't see how I could help you to get Bella; they won't let me anywhere near her now and they certainly won't welcome me back on the reservation."

"I will make sure they do." He replied confidently "The wolves are protectors first above anything."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He is not making any sense

"If you were attacked by one of our kind or close to it, they would have no choice but to take you in and protect you. It's what they were born to do after all, no matter what their personal grievance against you."

The fear hit me again. "Are you saying you're going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, but you will understand after I am done telling you a part of my plan." He looked off to the woods, then back at me. "I have a friend that's more than willing to help us in our cause." He replied with a chilling grin.

I was confused. "What…what friend?" I swallowed a lump of fear that was lodged in my throat with great difficulty. "What do you plan on doing? You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"That's true and I already told you, I won't hurt you"

Just as he said that a woman, I think, to be honest I really couldn't tell, because it seemed to move more in and out of the shadows surrounding the woods, slowly walked out of the woods towards me. the head that seemed to be out of focus, was bend towards the ground. A chill of icy fear ran up my spine.

"Remember what I said Chloe, don't think about double-crossing me, in a day or two Carlisle is going to suggest some of the wolves stay at our home with Bella, Alice will say that she saw you being in danger also, because you have had a connection with Jacob and he is the main one that has prevented her from catching Bella, so they will have no choice but to bring you with them."

"I doubt Jacob will go along with protecting Bella from your house just because Carlisle suggested it." My gaze kept going from Edward to that being that just stood there staring at the forest floor. "The wolves doesn't trust any of you, especially Jacob, he won't allow Bella anywhere near you."

He grinned coldly. "Let me worry about that, by the time we are done, they won't have a choice."

I felt panicked. "What do you intend to do?" I asked nervously

"Don't worry." He replied. "I won't hurt your precious Jacob and that's all I intend to say." He took a step back from me. "Make it quick, I hear some of them coming." He said to the thing.

It looked up at me for the first time since it entered the clearing, its eyes were pitch black except for red around the rims. I felt as though I was looking in the face of death. "My pleasure." It replied, then reached out a hand as if from a distance and grabbed me by the neck, squeezing the breath from me. I wanted to cry out but couldn't, I felt my life draining from me, just before I blacked out, I felt myself thrown, my head bounce once on the forest floor, and I knew no more.


End file.
